


C'mon let's pretend

by Andithiel



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pining Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel
Summary: Harry's not sure what's real and what's pretend after weeks of faking a relationship with Draco.





	C'mon let's pretend

**Author's Note:**

> For Drarropoly 2018.  
> Rolled: 9  
> Position: Charms Corridor  
> Prompt: Not Established Relationship + Fake Dating  
> Word count: 509  
> Summary: Harry's not sure what's real and what's pretend after weeks of faking a relationship with Draco.
> 
> Thank you so much to my newbie writing pal [Kristinabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird) for the beta! All remaining mistakes are mine.

Harry allowed his eyelids to flutter closed, barely suppressing a moan as Draco’s breath ghosted over his neck, the length of Draco’s warm body flush against his own. Everything he wanted so close, and still so far away. 

The bar was packed. Usually he wasn’t comfortable with this kind of public display, but he found it hard to care when Draco’s lips were brushing his skin. Harry tried angling his hips away from Draco, afraid he would discover the growing problem in his pants.

“Are they watching?” Draco whispered against his ear, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine.

Harry chanced a glance over at the table they had just abandoned. Draco’s friends were still gathered around it. They had apparently lost interest a while ago and were absorbed in conversation.

“Yes,” he lied.

“Excellent,” Draco murmured. “You’re doing _so_ good, Harry.”

Harry closed his eyes again, thinking that Draco’s words shouldn’t make him react the way he did.

“I want to be,” he heard himself say. “I want to be so good to you, Draco.”

Draco froze, slowly leaning back to regard Harry.

“What did you say?”

Harry cleared his throat.

“I mean, be a good friend to you. You know, I really want to help you, with this…the thing. I want to do a good job.”

“Oh. Right,” Draco said, nodding slowly. “You _are_ a good friend, Harry. A really good friend for helping me.”

Draco let his hand trail down Harry’s back and up again, looking straight into his eyes.Harry had to take a deep breath to steady himself. After weeks of faking a relationship to stop their friend’s respective attempts at matchmaking, he wasn’t sure what was real and what was pretend anymore. He didn’t even know why he had agreed to the thing in the first place. For some reason it had seemed like a good idea when Draco suggested it. Perhaps he had hoped that if they spent more time together Draco would see that they were perfect for each other.

Draco was still looking intently at him.

“Harry, I-”

Pansy appeared out of nowhere.“Draco, we’re moving on to that new club just off Diagon, are you two coming or are you going to spend the rest of the evening dry humping each other?” 

“We-” Draco’s eyes darted between Pansy and Harry. He licked his lips, but something must have shown on Harry’s face because he relaxed his shoulders and that confident, slow smile that always left Harry breathless replaced his nervous appearance. “Sorry, Pansy, we have more important things to do.”

Pansy smirked.

“I thought so. You two never could get enough of each other.” 

With a wink she blew a kiss their way and turned to join Theo, Blaise and Millicent, leaving a dumb struck Harry with Draco all to himself.

“So, Harry,” Draco purred, “do you want to take care of that delicious erection of yours or do we need to talk things through first?”

Harry let out a laugh, taking Draco’s hand and squeezing it.

“We can talk later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are lovely <3
> 
> I'm also [on tumblr](https://andithiel.tumblr.com//)! Come say hi!


End file.
